Daughter of Ice
by Moonstone15
Summary: Sara White is the adopted daughter of the White Witch and has a past she will not tell. But Edmund Pevensie, stubborn as always, is determined to uncover it. Who is this girl who seems to capture his very existance? Will he ever find out? Or will they remain strangers forever?


Edmund Pevensie winced as he shifted his shackled legs. How had he gotten himself into this mess? What had started it all? The war, he thought grimly. That's what started it all. If the war hadn't happened he would still be at home with all of his family, rather than chained up in an icy dungeon. He put his head in his hands. He wasn't sad, he was too angry to be sad. Angry at himself and angry at the White Witch. How could he have been so stupid? And now it wasn't just him in trouble. Peter, Susan, Lucy and the beavers were in danger too. He sniffed and rubbed his frozen nose. "Have you got a cold?" asked a voice from the cell next to him. Edmund looked up, surprised.  
"N-no." he stuttered. A face appeared in a gap between his cell and the one on his right. The voice belonged to a girl who looked about his age, maybe a little younger. She had beautiful silky, straight hair, as black as a raven's wing and big deep blue eyes which were gazing at him intently. they stared at each other for a bit and then she spoke again, "You're cute. What's your name?"  
Edmund was shocked. No one had ever outright told him that he was cute or anything else for that matter. For a moment he gaped and spluttered, then managed to say, "Edmund Pevensie."  
The girl grinned, "I'm Sara White. I'm the White Witch's adopted daughter. But don't worry," she said quickly, seeing the fear on Edmund's face. "I hate her to pieces." Relief washed over Edmund. Then he frowned and asked, "If you are the Witch's daughter, then why are you locked up in here?" Sara sighed, "It's her form of punishment for me. Whenever I do something that she doesn't like or doesn't approve of, I get thrown into the dungeon." She rolled her eyes dramatically. Suddenly, there was the sound of a key turning in the lock and Sara ducked down in her cell. The dwarf Ginarrbrik, jumped down and threw a mouldy loaf of bread and a mug of frozen water into Edmund's he unlocked Sara's door.  
"Your mother is expecting you in your bedroom, my lady." He said with a grunt. Edmund had a sudden desire to kick him. Ginarrbrik turned and left the room. Sara smiled as she passed Edmunds cell.  
"Bye, Edmund." she whispered. " I hope that we get to see eachother soon" And with that she was gone. Edmund suddenly felt rather alone. he picked up the bread and tried to nibble a bit but it was so dry and horrible that he choked and coughed. he put down the loaf and picked up the mug instead. But realising that it was frozen solid he put it down was a cough from the prison on his left, "Excuse me, but are you going to eat that?" Edmund peered into his neighbors cell. A half man, half goat lay there, with his les also chained. A faun, Edmund remembered from his mythology lesson at school. Then he thought of something.  
"Mr... Tumnus." said Edmund, now quite certain.  
The faun nodded. "You're Lucy Pevensie's brother."  
"I'm Edmund."  
"You have the same nose."  
Edmund touched his nose, remembering how mean he had been to his little sister. The faun spoke again, "Is your sister alright?"  
Edmund didn't respond.  
Mr. Tumnus looked him in the eyes.  
"Is she safe?"  
"I... I don't know."  
There was a clanging sound as the Witch entered the dungeon. Edmund and Mr. Tumnus shifted away from each other. The Witch stormed into Edmund's cell. She wasn't angry, she was furious.  
"My police," she snapped. "Tore that dam apart. Your little family are nowhere to be found!"  
A small figure stood behind the Witch. Edmund recognised her as Sara White but only because of her eyes. She wore a beautiful royal blue dress that draped on the floor behind her. A pale blue tiara of what looked like icicles rested in her hair. She looked, Edmund thought, absolutely stunning. The Witch followed his gaze and Edmund could have sworn she turned white with envy. She grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him off the ground.  
"Where are they?!" she screamed.  
"I don't know!" cried Edmund, now thoroughly terrified.  
The evil woman dropped him.  
"Then you are of no further use to me."  
She raised her staff preparing to strike.  
"No mother, please!" Sara exclaimed.  
"Wait!," Edmund proclaimed. "The beaver said something about Aslan!"  
The Witch paused. She seemed almost scared.  
"Aslan?" she inquired. "Where?"  
Mr. Tumnus interrupted, "He is a stranger here, your Majesty he cannot be expected to know anything... ugh!"  
The faun cried out in pain as he was struck in the face by Ginarrbrik. The Witch again turned to Edmund.  
"I said, where is Aslan?"  
"I..." Edmund paused, uncertain. Both Mr. Tumnus and Sara were looking at him. "I left before I heard anything else. I wanted to see you!"  
Still looking at Edmund, the Witch called out, "Guard!"  
An ugly creature, some sort of troll entered the room dragging a massive hammer behind him.  
"Your Majesty." grunted the troll.  
"Release the faun."  
Mr. Tumnus gasped in pain as the guard smashed his chains. He was dragged over to the Witch and dropped in front of her like a rag.  
"Do you know why you're here, faun?"  
Mr. tumnus looked up.  
"Because I believe in a free Narnia."  
A look came across Sara's face, was it pity? Or perhaps admiration? Edmund couldn't tell. The Witch spoke again, "You're here because he," she pointed at Edmund. "turned you in. For sweeties." Mr. Tumnus looked at Edmund, the betrayal clear on his face. Even Sara looked slightly shocked. The Witch however, looked triumphant.  
"Take him upstairs." she said, gesturing to Mr. Tumnus. "And ready my sleigh." The guard hauled Mr. Tumnus out of the room. And after having her final word, "Edmund misses his family." the White Witch left also with Ginarrbrik close behind. Only Sara stayed. She stared at Edmund, disbelief in her face.  
"You betrayed him?" she accused.  
"I... Well... I..." He couldn't seem to find the right words.  
"And to think," she spoke sharply. "I almost liked you." And with that she turned and fled, Leaving Edmund to his thoughts.


End file.
